1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an alarm system for use in conjunction with fluid containment bags. More particularly, the present invention relates to an alarm system for use in conjunction with fluid-dispensing/receiving receptacles, such as urine collection bags, ostomy bags, and/or intravenous fluid bags for alerting the user to a dynamically developing fluid quantity in the fluid receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the course of everyday hospital work, hospital personnel often encounter many patients that, due to various forms of cancer, no longer have a urinary bladder and therefore must make use of a urine-collection bag or ostomy bag. Before performing any of a number of tests on the patient, many patients often inquire of the hospital personnel whether their urine-collection bag or ostomy bag will interfere with the test. In most instances, the answer to this question is “No”, but it is often beneficial to have the patient empty the bag before the test. After the bag is emptied, the patient occasionally remarks that he or she has gotten used to “the extra weight from the bag” and then forgets to empty it before the bag becomes too full. Emptying an otherwise overladen urine-collection bag or ostomy bag can be quite a task and is oftentimes messy and embarrassing, particularly when the process must occur away from the privacy of the user's home. The possibility of a urine-collection bag or ostomy bag having a leak or overflowing when full at the time of detachment or emptying is thus a significant possibility. This problem has resulted in great concern and embarrassment for those persons required to make use of such a device.
Thus, it has come to the inventors' attention, when discussing these and similar other difficulties with patients utilizing such bags, that there is a need for some way to attend to this problem, the problem being that quite often the users of such bags have found that their bags become full and they were unaware that the condition was at hand. A number of devices have been developed in an effort to improve the effectiveness of fluid containment bags, several of which are described in brief detail hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,825 ('825 patent), which issued to Castles, discloses a Portable Ostomy Management Device. The '825 patent teaches a portable, self-contained, powered unit designed to wash and clean the stoma, and interior of drainable ostomy pouches. These pouches are designed to accept the human body waste via the stoma, located on the body of an ostomy patient. This portable system allows an ostomate to position the pouch so it drains into a toilet bowl, permitting the person to wash the pouch interior without removing it from the body or from the barrier section. This portable device allows the ostomate to completely service the ostomy in just a few minutes. The invention includes a carrying case (briefcase, travel bag, soft case, or other containing device), water reservoir, power unit, pump, hoses, control valve, and various other components necessary in controlling power, water pressure and other attributes of this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,288 ('288 patent), which issued to Wiltshire, discloses an Ostomy Bag. The '288 patent teaches a vented ostomy bag with a gas filter is described, the bag having a top and a bottom and comprising first and second outer walls sealed around their edges, the first outer wall incorporating a stoma-receiving opening. The bag further comprises first and second intermediate walls also sealed with the first and second outer walls around their edges to provide between the first outer and first intermediate walls a first chamber, between the first and second intermediate walls a second chamber and between the second intermediate and second outer walls a third chamber. A first gas vent is provided in the first intermediate wall between the first and second chambers for the passage of gas there between, and a second gas vent is provided in the second intermediate wall between the second and third chambers for the passage of gas there between. A gas passage is provided from the third chamber out of the bag which passes through the gas filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,986 ('986 patent), which issued to Leisner, et al., discloses an Ostomy Appliance. The '986 patent teaches an ostomy appliance comprising a front wall and a rear wall of flexible material, the rear wall having an opening into the bag by which waste material can enter the bag and one of the walls has one or more vents through which gas may escape from the bag and having a filter covering said vent, said filter comprising an elongated, substantially flat filter body of a porous filter material interposed between gas and liquid impervious walls which are sealed to the body along its longitudinal side edges; gas inlet and outlet openings being provided in communication with the filter material adjacent to its respective longitudinal end regions, wherein both of the gas and liquid impervious walls are sealed to the upper end lower surfaces of the filter body, the arrangement being so that in use gas flows longitudinally through the filter from the inlet opening to the outlet opening, such gas flow being by a hydrophobic sheet, wherein the inlet opening is covered with a microporous oleophobic membrane and wherein a foam material is placed between the front wall and the rear wall and covering the inlet opening of the vent shows improved resistance against wetting and blocking of the filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,235 ('235 patent), which issued to Quacquarelle, et al., discloses an Ostomy Bag. The '235 patent teaches a drainage bag (colostomy, ileostomy or urostomy bag) comprising a bag of thermoplastic material having means to define an opening for receiving waste material from a stoma and means to secure the bag in place with the opening connected to the stoma, characterized in that at least the surface of the bag in contact with the skin of the wearer is flocked. Also described is an ostomy appliance comprising a re-usable outer bag and a disposable inner bag, means for securing the two bags together and to the stoma, means for inserting and removing the inner bag from the outer one, and means for closing, the outer bag once the inner one is in place, characterized in that at least the surface of the outer bag in contact with the skin of the wearer is flocked.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,627 ('627 patent), which issued to Edwards, discloses a Urine Collection System. The '627 patent teaches a urine collection system for use by a person using a float tube, the system comprising a flexible pouch housing a urine collection reservoir in fluid communication with the person. The pouch defines first and second openings, one for receiving a tube connected to the urine collection reservoir that is coupled to the user with a condom catheter and a second for receiving a drainage valve for conveniently emptying urine from the reservoir. A unidirectional valve is associated with the tube for preventing urine from exiting the reservoir while allowing urine to freely enter the reservoir. The pouch is preferably placed outside the float tube at or above the water level so that water pressure does not affect the operation of the urine collection system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,014 ('014 patent), which issued to Napoli, et al., discloses a Fluid Meter. The '014 patent teaches a fluid meter for measuring fluids such as urine, which meter includes a connector for connecting and disconnecting a urine collection bag thereto. The fluid meter may also include a connector for connecting and disconnecting the meter from a catheter drain tube. In the preferred embodiment, the urine meter includes a container having an inlet and outlet. A male connector is operatively attached to the container outlet for connecting and disconnecting the container from a female connector attached to the urine collection bag. Similarly, a female connector is operatively attached to the container inlet for connecting and disconnecting the container from a male connector attached to the drain tube. As an additional feature, the female connector of the urine collection bag may be connected directly to the male connector of the drain tube with the urine meter disconnected therefrom.
It will thus be seen from an inspection of the prior art that there appears to be no devices that convey a warning to the wearer of an ostomy bag, that the ostomy bag has become filled to a critical level of containment that will result in a spill or leakage. Further, it will be noted that when the use of an intravenous electronic/mechanical measuring pump is not an option nor is available, the prior art does not teach an apparatus or method for alerting nurses or caregivers that an intravenous fluid bag is nearing empty while in use by a patient. The condition of having a lack of fluid flow to the patient can create a variety of complications. Thus, it will be seen that the prior art does not provide a device for warning of the approaching empty condition of an intravenous fluid bag when not used in conjunction with an electronic/mechanical measuring pump.
Thus, the prior art perceives a need for an alarm that quietly but firmly warns an ostomy or urine collection receptacle of an impending leak and contamination accident because of its volume state or fullness.